Silent Tears
by rurokun
Summary: If she couldn't return the feelings, then what was the point of loving her? Rated T for language. IchiRuki One-shot


**_Been going through some shit at school. Hasn't been fun. Just want it to be summer already, so I could cry in peace._**

**_Yes, I'm still in a writer's block. Yes, I love you guys. Yes, I do get a bit pissed off when people pressure me to hurry the fuck up. _**

**_There's a difference between,_**

**_"Oh, I can't wait till you update! I'll be waiting! Please hurry! ;D"_**

**_And,_**

**_"OMG PLEASE HURRY I LOVE THIS STORY UPDATE UPDATE UPDATE HURRY UP OMG OMGOMGOMG."_**

**_T_T_**

**_Song: You're Beatiful by James Blunt_**

**_Enjoy~_**

* * *

><p><em>You're beautiful...<em>

_._

_._

_._

_You're beautiful..._

_._

_._

_._

_You're beautiful, it's true..._

_._

_._

_._

Cherry blossoms flew through the sky as Ichigo was walking home. It was a tiring day at school, and he couldn't wait to get home to Yuzu's cooking. She was getting better everyday, and he was very proud of her. Karin has noticed, too, and now she actually asks for seconds.

Looking up at the sky, it was now a light burnt auburn, with swirls of pink. It reminded him a bit of Rukia. She loved the color pink. It was the same color as her Chappy plushies, and she had always said that it was a bright, happy color. He suddenly realized this, and was shaking his head.

He didn't like to think of Rukia. Not that he didn't like her, but, it was just making it harder for him. He was confused about his feelings for her, and wasn't sure what to do. At school, he would always think about her gorgeous, sapphire eyes. The way they twinkled when she smiled, and the way they lit up whenever he talked to her. Her silky black hair, petite frame, and small lips made him lose himself.

Yet, he would never admit it. How could he? She was practically his best friend. He couldn't just have feelings for her. It wasn't right.

If she couldn't return the feelings, then what was the point in loving her?

_._

_._

_._

As soon as Ichigo got home, he was almost pummeled to death by his father. Having been through this thousands of times, he quickly blocked the attack, and knocked him out.

"Good to see you, too, Dad." Ichigo said, rolling his eyes.

"My son... So proud..." Isshin said, looking like an idiot.

"Ichi-nii! Welcome home!" Yuzu said, holding a blue bowl, while waving her other hand, which held a wooden spoon.

"Yeah, welcome home." Karin said, looking pitifully at her father.

"Good to be home. Oi, Yuzu, what's for dinner?" Ichigo said, sitting down.

"I made something special. Chicken rolls, that have nori, sticky rice, and tomatoes."

"Doesn't sound so bad." Ichigo said, as he was presented with a plate of 6 rolls. He took a bite.

"Yuzu, these taste good." Ichigo said, gently tousling his little sister's hair. She beamed.

"Yeah, dey dof. I'mf amos dne." Karin said, shoving two rolls in her mouth at the same time. She swallowed, and turned to Ichigo. Then, she whispered, "Oh, Ichigo. I forgot to tell you. Rukia-san's up in your room. I didn't tell Goat-Face, or else he would've made a huge deal about it. Yuzu probably would've been to excited, so she trusted me to tell you." Karin smirked.

Ichigo almost turned red. Then, he turned back to Yuzu. "Yuzu, is it alright if I take these to my room? I'm beat, so I figured I would just go straight to bed." He put a few more rolls on his plate.

"Sure, no problem. I'm just glad you like them." Yuzu smiled.

Ichigo smiled, and tousled her hair again. He turned to Karin, and gave her a look. Karin was trying hard not to laugh, so Ichigo playfully pushed her.

"Oi, Ichi! I hope you won't do anything you'll regret!" Karin said, holding her stomach while laughing.

"Damare!" Ichigo yelled from upstairs.

.

.

.

After locking the door, he said, "Rukia, it's me. You can come out now."

The closet door slided open. She had already dressed into her pajamas, and was holding a book.

"You take forever, Baka. I was so bored. And you didn't even bring me-"

Ichigo showed her the plate of chicken rolls. Rukia huffed. Ichigo smirked.

"Thanks." She muttered, taking the plate. She sat down on his desk chair. He laid down on his bed, heaving a huge sigh.

"Ichigo, is something wrong? You don't look so good." She asked, scooting closer to his bed.

"Nah, I'm fine. Nothing to worry about." He looked at her. He didn't want to stop looking at her.

_'God, she's so intoxicating.'_

"Oi, why are you looking at me? Do I have nori stuck in my teeth?" She furiously ran a finger over her rows of teeth.

Ichigo chuckled. "No, it's nothing. You're teeth are fine."

Rukia looked at him quizically. "Then, what's wrong? You're not usually like this. Did something happen at school?"

Ichigo looked up at the white ceiling. "I can't tell you."

Rukia was taken aback. "Is it something really serious? Should I be worried?"

"No, it's not something bad. It's just... Okay. I like someone."

Rukia's ears perked up. "You like someone?"

Ichigo looked at her, his amber eyes glowing, a warm smile on his face. "Yeah. I love her."

Rukia looked down. He hated when he stared at her like that. It was wrong of him to give her such a handsome stare. As if she was the only thing that mattered to him.

Which wasn't true, since _he_ was the only thing that mattered to _her_.

These feelings, these human feelings, were so confusing. She hated them. She didn't know what to call them.

Was it love? No, it couldn't be. Ichigo wasn't the person she should fall in love with. She wanted to. Oh, if she could have him feel the same way that she felt for him, that would be a dream come true.

He loved someone else. That was it. He didn't love her. Her impossible dream. She should've seen it coming.

After all, why would Ichigo ever fall in love with her? Rukia Kuchiki?

"Rukia, you alright?"

She blinked her eyes a few times to see Ichigo putting his hand against her forehead.

_'His hand is so warm and strong.'_

"Sorry, I was just thinking about someone." As soon as she said the word someone, Ichigo's face looked crestfallen.

"Someone? Does that mean you like this someone?" He asked, hesitantly. His worst nightmare was coming true.

"Well, yes. But that doesn't really matter right now. What matters right now is who you like, and how you can get her to love you back."

Ichigo turned back to ceiling. "It's no use now. She loves someone else."

Rukia gained back a bit of hope, but was still feeling horrible.

"I'm sorry to hear that. It's her loss. Who is she?"

Ichigo looked at her with amber eyes. Amber eyes, which, until a second ago had been bright, were now dull and glassy.

"It wouldn't matter, anyway. She loves someone else."

"Yes it does matter! How do you know she loves someone else? She could love you. Have you asked her?" Rukia knew that putting her happiness first would be selfish.

"Yeah, and she likes someone else. She just told me today." Ichigo thought that Rukia was a bit ignorant, but then took it back. He hadn't shown any signs that he loved her.

"Who cares? Maybe you took it the wrong way. You shouldn't give up hope. Tell her, and everything else will fall into place." Rukia wanted to just cry herself to sleep already.

Ichigo looked at her for the last time. He looked into her eyes.

"Okay. I'll tell her." Ichigo sat up.

"I love you, Rukia."

Rukia froze. Her whole entire being froze. She couldn't see, hear, or feel anything else, other than the effects of what Ichigo had just told her. Her mouth opened, then closed, figuring out what to say.

Ichigo looked defeated. He knew it. He just knew that it wouldn't matter. He thought it was worth it, but was wrong.

"I'm sorry... If you want to be with the one you love, that's okay." Ichigo said, on the verge of yelling out to nothing in particular. He didn't want to hear her say it. It would kill him.

"Ichigo..." Rukia said, cupping his face in her hands. Silent tears had rolled down her snow white face. "I love you, too."

Ichigo was falling. He couldn't breathe. He was afraid to move, for fear that this was all just a dream. Was she just lying? No, Rukia wouldn't be so cruel as to do that.

"Rukia..." Ichigo said, his amber eyes lighting up again.

He bent down, and captured her lips in a perfect kiss.

_._

_._

_._

_There must be an angel..._

_._

_._

_._

_With a smile on her face..._

_._

_._

_._

_When she thought that I should be with you..._

_._

_._

_._

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong><em>FYI<em>**

**_Damare means Shut up. _**

**_Just wanted to tell you that._**

**_God, my head fucking hurts. _**

**_I go on DevArt, and I have at least 500 messages a day._**

**_Fucking shoot me. _**

**_I love you. T3T_**

**_Roro-chan ^3^_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Aw, shit. I just realized, that this is a Bleach story, not Fairy Tail. _**

**_So I'm not talking to my usual fans. I'm talking to fans who barely know me._**

**_DERP. _**


End file.
